1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to the field of electrical wiring devices and principally to an improved seal and strain relief means therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,336 issued May 18, 1976 to M. Bromberg and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, there is shown a wiring device employing preferably molded elements including a body or housing and a mating cover which is arranged to snap over the body to provide an enclosed assembly. The body is provided with notched openings at either end through which one or more cables may be inserted for connection within the interior of the device. One feature of such prior art device is the inclusion of a sealing tab which is rigidly connected to the cover to mate with the notched opening in the body so that, in the event the device is employed as an end-of-the-line receptacle or the like, one of the tabs is broken away from the cover to provide an opening for such cable while the other tab is left undisturbed so that, upon closure of the cover to the body, the tab on the cover will extend into the notched opening in the body to provide a seal thereat. Alternatively, where the cable is to extend through both ends of the device, both tabs are removed to provide a suitable opening therefor. Where the user, however, inadvertently fails to remove such tab where required, the tab may be forced into direct engagement with the cable during the closure operation causing either severe deformation or a severing of the cable at the point of contact. Additionally, undue pressure is thus required to force the cover into locked engagement with the body under such condition which may also cause a distortion or fracturing of the cover and incomplete or improper closure of the device.